


Sea Pancakes

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: You and Dante are having a day out at your favorite aquarium. (Dante x f!reader)
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Sea Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm finally finishing up some of my request stuff. Is it an apocalypse? It might well be an apocalypse.
> 
> *looks out window for horsemen or plagues*
> 
> This one was for copper-wasp on tumblr, and I really did have a ball writing it, even if it took forever. (I've also never been to an aquarium, so uh, that probably didn't help me write any faster, cause research.) I'm never gonna pass up an opportunity for silly animal names. Sea pancakes! /o/

"Dante! Dante, look," you say in excitement, tugging on his hand a little to pull him through the throng of people milling about, your other hand lifted to point at the large tank in front of you. "Aren't they _adorable_? I just love them so much - little sea pancakes! So cute!"  
  
"Sea pancakes," Dante echoes with amusement clear on his face, watching the manta rays as they undulate through the water, unbothered by all the eyes currently staring at them. "I can honestly say that's one I've never heard before. Where's the butter and syrup, then?--" and he can only laugh when you jab your elbow into his side, pretending greatest indignance even though you're smiling. "Honestly, babe, I have no idea where you _get_ some of these things from. First there was - what was it, catweasels, then - bork floofs, caution noodles--"  
  
" _Danger_ noodles," you correct him, letting go of him to plant both hands on your hips, putting on a most pouty look. "Get it right."  
  
"Right, right, _danger_ noodles. And now, sea pancakes. Sometimes I really wonder about you," he teases, pats you gently on the head, letting out a snort of laughter when you pretend anger and swat his hand away. "Gotta admit, though, life with you is definitely never boring, and I'm glad for that. Gives me something to look forward to when I'm _not_ out kicking some demon ass. That's something I can never say just _how_ much I appreciate..." looking a little embarrassed, he trails off, takes a slow breath and smiles a little when you reach for his hand again, gripping it tightly as if to reassure. "You might be a goofball who's constantly making me wonder what the hell my life has become, but I'm glad for it. Don't ever stop being you."  
  
You can feel yourself blushing, but you ignore it, just taking hold of his other hand too and tipping your head up to stare seriously at him. "I could say the same for you. I'd be pretty unhappy if you stopped being yourself."  
  
"I know a lot of people who'd say otherwise," Dante deadpans, taking it as his due when you step pointedly on his foot, but he's soon deadly serious again, giving your hands a squeeze. "Thank you, ____. Really - thank you."  
  
"You don't need to thank me," you insist, tugging on his hands a little to urge him to lean down, and when he obliges you, you're stretching up onto your toes to kiss him gently, fleetingly, a delicate brush of your lips over his with just enough pressure to feel the slightest scrape of stubble against your skin. "Just keep being yourself, okay? That's all I want - it's all I _need_. Just you, being the same old flirty, demon-bashing, pizza-loving Dante I fell in love with in the first place. You can do that for me, right?"  
  
He nods once, pulls you in closer for another kiss, and you don't resist, letting his lips and his embrace tell you so much more than words could ever do.  
  
_Of course I can. For you - only for you._  
  
And that's something you can definitely live with.


End file.
